


hey #3 // perfect for you

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Next To Normal, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Prescription Drug Abuse, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Crazy lived at 111 Elm Street.Alice S. Cooper, 42, bipolar disorder and psychosis. Twenty-five years since diagnosis.Paulette A. Cooper, 17, depression. Four years since diagnosis.Elizabeth R. Cooper, 16, anxiety, depression, dissociation, ADHD. Three years since diagnosis.Most avoided the large white house with the red door, but there were some who were brave enough- like Jughead Jones, the weirdo, loner boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Every school day, at eight o’clock sharp, rain or shine, he was at the Coopers’ front door, ready to walk to school with Betty.a Next to Normal au





	hey #3 // perfect for you

**Author's Note:**

> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/hWILQef)

Crazy lived at 111 Elm Street.

_ Alice S. Cooper, 42, bipolar disorder and psychosis. Twenty-five years since diagnosis. _

_ Paulette A. Cooper, 17, depression. Four years since diagnosis. _

_ Elizabeth R. Cooper, 16, anxiety, depression, dissociation, ADHD. Three years since diagnosis. _

Most avoided the large white house with the red door, but there were some who were brave enough- like Jughead Jones, the weirdo, loner boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Every school day, at eight o’clock sharp, rain or shine, he was at the Coopers’ front door, ready to walk to school with Betty.

Some days were more of a whirlwind than others.

Jughead knocked on the door, tapping his foot as he waited. He relaxed when the door opened, Hal on the other side.

“Good morning,” Hal said as he let Jughead in through the front door. “Did you eat yet?” 

“Yes, sir,” he nodded. “Thank you.”

Betty quickly passed them on her way to the stairs, yelling something about a textbook as she ran.

“We're all running a little behind today,” Hal sighed, turning to Jughead with a slight frown. “You sure you don't want something?”

“I'm-”

“Juggie, catch,” Betty called, barely giving him enough time to look at her before her binder was in the air, sailing towards him.

Jughead’s eyes went wide as he caught the binder, holding it against his chest as she rushed by. He turned back to Hal, a timid smile on his lips. “You have anything I can walk with?”

Hal nodded, disappearing towards the kitchen. 

Jughead caught the loop on the top of Betty's bag as she passed by. He smiled when she looked back at him, brows raised. “Give.”

Betty nodded, letting her bag slide off of her shoulders as she walked towards the kitchen.

He fiddled with the zippers, shoving her binder in her bag as Polly rushed towards the door.

“Morning,” she greeted before rushing outside to the cherry red convertible Jason Blossom was idling in at the edge of the sidewalk. 

Jughead watched as she ran, looking up when someone tapped his shoulder. He blinked, turning to look at Betty, accepting the English muffin she had wrapped in a paper towel. “Thanks.”

She smiled, taking her bag. “Bye, dad! Bye, mom!”

Jughead bit back a frown when he only heard a response from Hal as they walked out the front door.

He pulled the door closed behind them, following Betty down the front path before they started their walk down the street, side by side. “Your mom doing okay?”

Betty sighed, looping her thumbs through the strap of her backpack. “She’s tired today.”

His shoulders fell as he looked down at his shoes.  _ Tired _ was shorthand for a bad day and Alice seemed to be tired often as of late. “That’s okay,” he said, looking up at her with a smile he hoped didn’t look as fake as it felt. “Why don’t you tell me how that English paper is coming, Miss Cooper?”

She rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips. “Why are you picking a fight with me over something I’m sure you haven’t even started yet?”

“It’s fun.” He shrugged a shoulder. “What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t bother you constantly?”

“A  _ supportive _ one.”

“I’m supportive,” he scoffed. “Who brings you all your homework when you're sick and reads to you when you're too tired to keep your eyes open?”

“Oh, we’re making this a competition?”

He grinned. “It can be.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “I’d beat you.”

Jughead laughed, shrugging a shoulder. “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“You’re funny sometimes.” Betty sighed, wrapping her arm around his. “But you’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”

He smiled, resting his cheek on her head. “Thanks, Betts.” He tugged his hand free, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

**Perfect for you**

After school they made their way to Sunnyside trailer park, Jughead's room, specifically.

“You want any?” Jughead asked, turning a green lighter over in his hands as he waited for her to answer.

Betty finished whatever she was writing in her notebook before looked up, her gaze locking on his. “What?” she asked, quirking a brow.

“Weed?” He held the lighter and the bowl out towards her.

She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

Jughead frowned. “You look tired.”

She dropped her notebook on the desk pushed against the foot of his bed. “You’re just a basket of sunshine today, aren’t you?”

“Is that a  _ yes _ then?” 

She sighed, nodding her head after a pause. “Yeah.”

He smiled, handing her to bowl. “There’s my little rebel,” he sighed, shifting to sit next to her on the bed.

Betty rolled her eyes, taking a few small hits before handing the lighter and the bowl back to him. “You’re a loser.”

“Yeah, I am,” he hummed, taking another hit. He leaned over her, breathing out towards the window. He sat back against the pillows, a little too close to her. Suddenly, his eyes flicked down towards her lips.

She was so  _ warm _ , his skin hummed when it was close to hers.

His eyes met hers. He swallowed, leaning in-

She turned away from him. “We can’t.”

He frowned, his shoulders falling.  _ Don't fuck it up. _ “Betty-”

“I mean it. My life’s a disaster, I can't mess this up, too.”

His brows furrowed. “You’re not a disaster.” He shook his head. “Snapchat is a disaster-” He paused, smiling at the little laugh she let out; he saved the sweet sound away in his memory. “The government is a disaster,” he continued. “The environment is atrocious. Our planet is poison. The oceans, the air, everything all around us.”

“Okay,  Travis Bickle ,” Betty said, rolling her eyes.

“I'm trying to tell you that I love you,” Jughead sighed, exasperated.

Her eyes went wide. “ _ What _ ?”

“The United States has been in a war with the Middle East longer than we’ve been alive, the measles are making a come back, climate change is this close to killing us, and our president is-”

“This is the strangest seduction,” Betty sighed, smiling as she fell back against his pillows. “But what should I have expected?”

“The world is a horribly fucked up mess, but it can’t be that bad if I’m here with you, can it?” He smiled, relaxing next to her. “I can be perfect for you.” He reached out to cup her cheek, holding her gaze. “I might be lazy, a loner, and a bit of a stoner, it's true, but I might be perfect- I'll  _ make _ myself perfect for you.”

“You’re bold, loving a mess like me.”

“You’re not a mess.” He smiled when she rested her forehead against his. “Even if the world goes to hell, I’ll be okay if you’re with me.”

She leaned in, pressing her lips to his, the kiss a little sloppy, but still warm and soft.

“I can't fix what's fucked up, but I can be perfect for you.”

Betty pulled him in for another kiss, fisting her hand in the collar of his flannel, pulling him closer. She slowly backed away, giggling when he chased after her. “We have to go. We have dinner with my parents, remember?”

He groaned, dropping his forehead against her shoulder. “Shit, I forgot about that.”

“Come on,” she chuckled, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Nodding, he kissed her collarbone before leaning back against the bed. He sighed as he crawled over her, offering her a hand.

She reached up to straighten his beanie before kissing his cheek. “You already are perfect for me.”

Jughead smiled, kissing her brow. “I hope you know you’re perfect for me, too.”

She buried her face in his neck, breathing him in before pulling away, her fingers intertwining with his. 

The walk home was quiet, the two of them happy in their own little world. Hal and Alice seemed...off when they returned, but after Polly got home, dinner ran smoothly.

**Superboy and the Invisible Girl**

It seemed normal.

Until the lights were dimmed.

Until Alice started to sing  _ Happy Birthday _ as she walked into the dining room with a perfectly frosted cake on the tray in her hands. 

Jughead's brows furrowed.  _ Whose _ birthday was it? Everyone in the Cooper household had a summer birthday and his was in October.

“No,” Betty whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

He blinked at the sudden realization.  _ Charles. _ Betty’s older brother, dead at eighteen months- the straw that broke the camel’s back, uprooting Alice's sanity. He turned to face Betty, gritting his teeth when he noticed her fists clenched under the table. “Betty-”

She squeezed her eyes shut, dropping her head as if she were looking down at her lap.

Jughead reached out for her hand, smoothing his thumb over the scars on her palm before he threaded his fingers through hers. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“He’s dead, Alice,” Hal reminded her.

Betty flinched, squeezing his hand. 

Jughead frowned, glancing over to see Betty curled in on herself, avoiding looking at her parents or her sister. He leaned in until his lips were brushing the shell of her ear. “You want to leave?”

She nodded, letting him pull her away from the table.

He led her up to her room, closing the door as soon as the yelling really began.

“She can barely handle two children, and when it’s three-” Betty shook her head, laughing bitterly to herself. “I’m used to being  _ overlooked _ .”

Jughead watched as she took a seat in front of her window. 

She looked at him again, tears already streaming down his face. “We can’t do this, Jug.”

His shoulders fell. “No.” He walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her. “Don’t say that.”

“You couldn’t possibly volunteer for this,” she huffed, shaking her head. “I can’t- I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Betty, you’re not asking, I-”

“Leave.”

He frowned, blinking up at her. “You don’t have to-”

“Just go!”

Jughead swallowed, nodding his head slowly as he rose to his feet. “Take whatever time you need.”

**Hey #1**

After dinner, after being screamed at, after being kicked out, he could only observe from afar.

Jughead watched helplessly as she collapsed in on herself, her gaze unfocused as she passed by him in the halls. She didn't answer his texts or his calls, and he understood she may have wanted time apart after the night that went so horribly wrong, but he wanted her back.

The first few days were tolerable, he missed her like  _ crazy _ , but he understood her need for space.

He knew something was genuinely wrong after day five of her radio silence, when she was called on to answer a question in class but the answer didn't sound like  _ her _ . It was less eloquent and her words came around a little slurred. He was probably the only one that noticed it; it didn't sound like she was drunk, but it was  _ wrong _ .

When the bell rang she practically ran out the door.

He grabbed his things and chased after her, catching her just before she rounded a corner. “Betty!”

She paused, slowly turning to face him.

“Hey,” he said, catching his breath. 

“Hey.” 

“I missed you.”

Betty didn’t meet his gaze.

“I thought you might call. It's been a few days.”

She shrugged a shoulder. “I’ve been busy.”

Jughead reached out to tip her chin up with a single finger. He frowned when he noticed the unfocused look in her eyes. “You look like a mess.”

She huffed, jerking her chin out of his grasp as she took a step back. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Are you clean?”

Betty scoffed. “That's rich coming from you.”

“Hey,” he lowered his voice. “I don't do...whatever it is you're doing.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she leaned against a random locker. “How’d it start, Jug?”

He sighed, studying her face. “You took it too far.”

“Oh,  _ I _ took it too far?” Her jaw clenched, anger clear on her face. 

Jughead swallowed. “Hey, hey-”

“Don't,” she scoffed, pushing away from the lockers, away from  _ him. _

“Are we over?” He asked, his voice tight as she walked away. He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders when she paused- even if her back was still turned to him, she  _ paused _ and that was enough. “Don't say that we're over.”

Betty turned to face him again, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Don’t you want us to be?”

“No.” He shook his head quickly. “I want who I knew. She's-” He took a sharp breath, giving her a once over. “Drowning somewhere in there.”

She frowned.

“There’s a dance,” Jughead continued quickly. “It’s some dumb, over the top spring formal dance. It’s March first. And I think that...we should go.”

Betty’s brows furrowed. “A dance?”

He nodded.

“You hate dances.”

“Yeah, but  _ you  _ like them,” he countered, swallowing. “You...smile at dances and I haven’t seen you smile in days.” There was a pause as he looked at his shoes, unable to meet her gaze. He took a deep breath, admitting the last part quietly. “I miss your smile.”

“I-” She paused when he looked back up at her. “I can't.”

“Betty-”

She shook her head quickly, hurrying away. “Goodbye, Jughead.”

**Hey #2**

Jughead took a deep breath as he stared down the glossy red wood of the front door of 111 Elm Street. Raising his fist, he hesitated before forcing himself to knock. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in when Hal answered the door.

He frowned.

Hal looked tired but also...relieved. “Hi, Jughead.” The dark circles under his eyes seemed to worse than usual. 

“Is Betty home?” 

“She's upstairs.” Hal nodded, opening the door further to let Jughead in.

“Thank you,” Jughead said, stepping over the threshold before slipping out of his shoes. He walked up the stairs, biting the tip of his tongue to distract himself from Alice and Hal’s resumed bickering.

_ He’d do better. _

He knocked on Betty’s door. Silence followed. He knocked again. “Betty, it’s me.” He could hear shuffling behind the door.

She cracked the door, looking up at him through four inches of space.

Jughead raised a brow at the pout on her lips.

“Hey,” she breathed.

He felt his lips tilt up in a soft smile. “Hey.”

Betty gave him a shy smile before she looked down at the floor. She turned away from the door, leaving it ajar so he could enter. 

“Tomorrow's the dance.” He followed her towards the center of the room. “It's annoying, I know-” He touched her cheek. “But let's go.”

She shook her head. “Not a chance.”

“Let me know you again.”

“Not right now, Jughead.”

“Okay, when?” he asked, taking her hand in his. “Say wait and I'll wait.”

“It’s already too late,” she said, shaking her head.

“No, it's not, Betty.”

“Jughead-”

“It isn’t too late,” he promised. “I’m still here-”

“Will you listen?” She pulled her hand from his. “Just shut up and listen!”

Jughead frowned. “Why are you trying to push me away?”

“Because,” she whispered, curling in on herself as she took a step back. “You remind me of me and- and how fucked up I can be.”

He swallowed, ignoring the stinging feeling in his chest. “Let's just-” He paused, scratching the back of his neck. “Let's start over. I'll be here at eight-”

“ _ Jughead. _ ”

“I'll be here at eight,” he repeated, more incessant. “If you show, we'll go. If you don't, well, we'll see.”

A shadow of a smile crossed his lips. “You don't give up.”

He took a breath, shrugging his shoulders as he backed towards the door. He opened it, taking one last look at her before stepping out into the hallway. “Don't give up on me,” he smiled when her shoulders relaxed, even if she didn’t look fully satisfied with his answer.

“Goodnight, Jughead.”

He nodded, closing the door at her dismissal.

**Why stay? / A promise**

Jughead arrived at her house at eight exactly, knocking on the front door.

Hal answered, wordlessly ushering Jughead inside before resuming his arguing with Alice.

He pulled out his phone, pretending to scroll as if he were actually paying attention to anything on the screen.

Jughead glanced up the stairs when a light flipped off, pocketing his phone as he tried to keep from bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. He saw her dress first; soft blue fabric coming down to her knees, the skirt was a little puffy, but he liked it. The light slowly washed up her dress as she continued to descend the stairs, the off-the-shoulder cut something he'd never known he'd needed to see her in. 

He had to remind himself to breathe when she stopped in front of him, more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before. “Hey.”

Betty smiled. “Hey.”

He smiled nervously, burying his hands in his pockets. “This was the best I could do.” He glanced up at her through his lashes. “You look beautiful.”

“You, too.”

He felt himself relax, chuckling at her flushing cheeks. “Why thank you,” he said, doing his best to play it off. “I don't think anyone’s called me beautiful in a while.”

“Then let me say it again-” Betty smiled, reaching out for his hand. “You're beautiful, Jughead.”

He rolled his eyes. “Thank you.”

She beamed, opening her mouth to speak when there was a crash from the other room. She grabbed his hand, pulling him with her into the next room.

Alice sat on the floor, surrounded by broken pieces of a music box. “You monster.”

“Mom-”

“You need to let him go.” Hal interrupted, barely acknowledging their presence. “They’re  _ delusions _ , Alice.”

Betty squeezed Jughead’s hand.

“He’s more real than  _ you _ !” Alice countered, tears streaming down her face.

Betty took a step back, bumping into Jughead. She pulled her hand free, running up the stairs.

Jughead turned, running after her. He pushed the door open, stopping when he saw her, her back to him, her arms wrapped around herself. Slowly, he stepped closer. “Betty-”

She turned to face him. “Why stay?”

Jughead blinked, taken aback. “What?”

“Enduring, coping, hurting, and hoping, day after fucking day-” She shook her head, wiping tears from her cheeks. “Why not  _ end _ it? People would understand. No one wants crazy. You’d be better off free!”

“I’ll be here for you.”

“Juggie.” She swallowed, shaking her head. “Don’t say that.”

“I’m promising you that right now.” He took a step closer to her. “I’m not leaving. I'm beyond being scared away.”

“You can’t-”

“I will be there every step of the way,” he interrupted, taking her hands in his. “When you want me, especially when you don’t.”

She sniffed, looking down at their feet. “You’ll change your mind. People leave.”

“I won't.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Well, I already did,” Jughead sighed, reaching out to touch her cheek. “And you know I make good on my promises.” 

She shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Betty!” Alice called, running up the stairs. She pushed the door to Betty’s room open, makeup smudged and running.

Betty’s brows furrowed as she looked around him. “Mom?”

“We need to go to Doctor Tapper.” Her  _ psychopharmacologist _ .

“What?” Betty asked, already grabbing her jacket. She grabbed Jughead by the hand, pulling him down the stairs with her. 

She dropped his hand when they finally made it outside, turning to face him. “Go home, Jughead.”

“Betty-”

“Go,” she said, turning away from him, running after her mother.

“I’ll be at the school,” he promised, stopping at the edge of the driveway.

She didn’t look up at him, but he saw her gaze flick to his- even if it was only for a second.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’ll wait for you.”

Betty tugged the car door open, pulling herself inside.

“I’ll be there waiting when you-”

She slammed the car door closed, tilting her head so she didn’t have to look at him.

Jughead sighed, looking down at his shoes before he straightened, walking down the driveway, turning to begin his usual route to school. He didn’t turn when he heard the sound of her car leaving her driveway, driving off in the other direction.

He’d figure it out if she stood him up.

Giving up on Betty Cooper just wasn’t in his DNA.

**Hey #3**

Jughead sat on the top step of Riverdale High, a nearly empty bag of overpriced Twizzlers in hand as he watched cars coming and going. He sighed when he realized there was only one Twizzler left. He stood, walking down the steps in search of a trash can for the wrapper before he returned to his waiting.

He spotted one a few feet down a path leading away from the front door.

Of course, she wouldn’t come. He should have anticipated it. He wasn’t surprised, maybe a little disappointed, but he wasn't-

“Wait, don't leave!”

Jughead turned quickly, looking down the path, Betty running towards him from the other direction. He watched, the soft looking, flowy blue fabric of her dress taking his breath away, even if it was an amusing sight to see. 

His own little enigma.

“Hey,” she said, a little out of breath.

“Hey.” He couldn't help but smile softly. “You came.”

“I said that I might,” she said, feigning casualness as she rested her hand on the railing they stood next to. She took a step up, softening when she stood at eye level with him.

Jughead smiled, holding his hand out to her. His shoulders relaxed when she pulled him closer, standing toe to toe with her. “I thought we were through.”

Betty looked down at their joined hands. “Not tonight.”

He smiled wider than before. He let his shoulders relax when she squeezed his hand. “Will your mom be okay?”

“She might be.” She nodded, picking at the clasp of the bracelet around her wrist with her free hand. “Someday.”

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, mirroring her when she gave him a weak smile. She looked so beautiful he couldn't stand it. “Can you leave that behind tonight?” he asked, feeling a little brave.

Her smile fell at the question.

“Hey, hey,” he whispered, squeezing her hand reassuringly, trying to change the subject. “Let's go to the dance for an hour and then we can go hide out in a booth at Pop's all night.”

She nodded shakily, something still on her mind.

He touched her cheek when her eyes slipped closed. “Betty-”

Her eyes opened, wet with unshed tears. “What if I- I turn into my mother and you realize you don't want this when it's too late and you resent me for it?”

Jughead cupped her jaw, hoping to ground her to him. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“You say that right now, but give it a year or ten years or a lifetime of crazy.” A tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away. “What if I turn into her? What if you get tired of having to drag me out of bed or I make headlines for a freak out at the store or-” She stopped talking, her voice too tight.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, slowly swiping his thumb back and forth over her cheek. “We are not our parents, Betty.”

Her lower lip quivered. “What if I’m crazy?”

“You could go crazy-” He smiled, letting go of her hand so he could cup both her cheeks in both of his hands. “I could go crazy, I don’t care. As long as I’m with you, we’ll be okay.” He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away more silent tears. “I can do crazy. I've been doing crazy all my life.” He kissed her tenderly. “I  _ love _ crazy.”

She let out a weak laugh. “Juggie-”

He kissed her forehead, drawing a content sigh from her when he pulled away. He cupped her chin, trailing his thumb along her jaw. “Crazy is perfect.” He kissed the bridge of her nose. “Fucked up is perfect.” His gaze fell to her lips before he looked at her face again. “I'll be perfect for you.”

She searched his eyes before a soft smile found her lips. “I'll be perfect for you,” she echoed. 

Jughead felt his whole body unwind for the first time since she went off the grid. “Hey.”

Betty smiled softly, her hands fisting in the fabric of the lapels of his jacket. “Yeah?”

He took a shaky breath. “Betty Cooper, I love you.”

She broke out in a grin. “I love you, Jughead Jones.”

He smiled, cupping her face as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

Betty pulled him closer, smiling against his lips. They broke apart, laughing as she rested her forehead against his. She wet her lips. “Want to skip the dance and go to Pop’s?”

“God, yes,” he gasped, rushed with excitement at getting to skip the dance.

She chuckled. “ _ You _ suggested we go.”

Jughead shrugged. “I figured you’d go to the dance before you went on...a date or something dumb.”

She hummed softly. “Would this date- or something  _ dumb _ -happen to be just me and you?”

He took a breath before nodding. “Yes.”

Betty sighed, shaking her head. “I would have said  _ yes _ .”

“No, you wouldn’t have.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “But I didn’t say yes to the dance first either, so-”

“Betty.”

Her cheeks were pink, from the cold, he was sure. “Yeah?”

He shrugged off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders before he leaned in to kiss her again. “Let me walk you to Pop’s.”

She nodded, threading her fingers through his as she stepped onto the sidewalk again.

-

“The sun’s coming up,” Jughead whispered.

Betty stirred beside him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Five more minutes, Juggie.”

He chuckled, kissing her temple. “I don't think you were listening to what I said there.”

She shushed him, reaching out to tangle her fingers with his.

Sighing, he looked away from the horizon, instead focusing on her. He watched how the rising sun highlighted her golden hair, juxtaposed against his suit jacket. He smiled to himself, happy they'd decided to change out of their stuffy dress clothes when they climbed on the roof of her house, even if she decided his one good jacket was hers for the time being.

He tugged at the sweatpants he was wearing. They were just a hair too short, something he'd left after a sleepover at least two years before, though the pilling on them told him  _ someone _ had been wearing them in the meantime.

Jughead looked at the sky, the sun just starting to peak out at them. He gently shook her shoulder. “You sure you don't want to watch?”

Betty groaned, curling closer. 

He smiled, pulling her legs over his lap, his arms still firmly wrapped around her.

She sighed contently. “Juggie?”

He hummed in acknowledgement, running his fingers through her hair. “Yeah?”

Betty kissed his neck, smiling against his skin when he shivered. Pulling away, she looked up at him, eyes scanning his face for a few moments before she finally opened her mouth. “Thank you.”

His brows furrowed. “For what?”

She looked down at her lap, shrugging a shoulder. “You didn't have to do what you did.”

He tilted her chin up, smiling when she met his gaze. “I love you.”

“You didn't have to,” Betty sighed, a little frustrated. She touched his cheek, relaxing when he pulled her knuckles to his lips. “You didn't have to be there all the time.”

He sighed, pulling her in for another kiss. “I don't, but I'm going to be.”

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Jughead squeezed her waist, smiling when she laid one of her hands over his. His eyes closed when she kissed his neck. “Watch the sunrise, Betty.”

“But I like kissing you.”

“I don't want to be defiled on your  _ roof _ .”

Betty laughed, kissing his cheek before she rested her head on his shoulder. “Fine, we can watch the sun.”

He kissed her temple, smiling as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. 

“You think we’ll be okay?”

He smiled, nodding his head. “I think we’ll be okay.”

She sighed. “Okay.”


End file.
